You and I
by Meg Riddle
Summary: Não, ela não o amava. Na verdade eles mal se falavam. Mas como diz o ditado: “Um olhar vale mais que mil palavras”. E seus olhares eram tão discretos a ponto de passarem desapercebidos pela maioria das pessoas (leia-se menos Ginny – a melhor amiga dela e


Capitulo 1 – Who's that girl? (Quem é esta garota?).

De uns tempos pra cá esse sol quente vem deixando Hermione nervosa. As aulas do primeiro período já terminaram, Mione preferiu ir até à arquibancada de quadribol a almoçar. A menina antes mal tratada e feia, agora tinha o corpo torneado e tinha crescido bastante do alto dos seus 16 anos Quase ninguém fica na arquibancada, por isso ela pôde se desfazer da capa, dos sapatos, meias e abrir a camisa social. Sim, lá estava ela apenas de saia de pregas e top na tentativa fracassada de se refrescar, mas o suor insistente escorria pelas suas costas, pelo colo à mostra.

Se fosse há um ano atrás, Harry estaria ali com ela; afinal um ano de namoro deixam as caricias mais banais... Comum talvez seja a palavra certa. Harry não a satisfaz mais como antes, isso faz Mione pensar em outras coisas mais excitantes que seu namoro.

O real motivo de Mione ter escolhido esse cantinho foi o campo de visão que lhe proporcionava. De cima Mione pôde ver Draco Malfoy e Pansy se agarrando, o que acontece quase sempre. Isso virou rotina dos dois, e dela também. Mas hoje eles estão mais que inspirados... Draco beija Pansy como se quisesse invadi-la, enquanto suas mãos exploram seu corpo todo mapeando, Mione não podia ver os detalhes, mas apertou os olhos quando Draco punha a mão dentro da saia de Pansy. As mãos de Pansy parecem que vão rasgar a blusa dele. Seus cabelos finos misturavam-se, as caricias estão muito mais quentes que o ambiente.

Aliás, o corpo de Mione ia absorvendo o calor do sol, porque ia ficando cada vez mais quente. Ou será que sua temperatura vinha aumentando pelas sensações que Draco e Pansy estavam lhe causando? Em seus desejos mais íntimos, Mione ousaria dizer que se fosse convidada por eles iria até lá e participaria daquela cena (muito mais eficaz e sexy que Pansy com certeza). Mas ela está ali, entorpecida pelo calor e por essa cena inspiradora.

Nesse momento aparecem no chão sombras voadoras do time da Grifinória que vai começar a treinar.

- Entre olhar Draco e Pansy ou ver o treino, prefiro fechar os olhos e me imaginar ser alvo das mãos grosseiras e egoístas de Draco. Não sei por que, mas essa fantasia me excita muito...

Mione fechou os olhos e começou a imaginar Draco vindo com aquele olhar esnobe e aquela boca rosada a beijar. Uma língua invadiu sua boca, com o peso de um corpo que se encaixa perfeitamente no seu; ela preferiu permanecer de olhos fechados e continuar a sua fantasia de que poderia ser Draco. Aquele beijo era mais que conhecido, mas tinha gosto de calor, suor e desejo de um jeito novo. As mãos que passam da sua nuca exposta sensível ao seu rosto molhado tinham decorado seu corpo e tocam sua pele sem o menor pudor.

Enquanto Mione se entrega ao Harry, pensa em Malfoy, se entregando as sensações que ele estranhamente a proporciona agora. Pensa também em como gostaria que acontecesse aquela cena protagonizada pelos dois agora.

- "Minha vontade é de tirar a roupa dele, rasgando; joga-lo no chão e masturba-lo, chupar ele todo, deixar que ele retribuísse, ficar por cima dele e rebolar... Rebolar tanto que ele não agüentaria de tanto prazer. Ele iria pedir para eu parar, suplicaria, mas eu não iria parar, então ele me jogaria com força nas arquibancadas e me possuiria com fúria. Mesmo com todos do time ali, olhando nosso show particular".

O desejo de Harry é recíproco, pois suas mãos correm pelo corpo de Mione, por dentro de sua saia, e por seu top como se fosse a despir ali mesmo. Os dois competem para ver quem dá mais prazer pro outro sem se despir. Não fisicamente, por que em seus pensamentos estavam em pêlo. Continuando nesse ritmo, mais um pouco o membro de Harry estará ereto e pronto para penetração. Mione já está mais que molhada, sente sua vagina piscando, preparada pra penetração. Era quase um sexo tântrico, se fosse sexo, mas estavam apenas se beijando. Harry começou a acariciar a vagina de Mione por cima da calcinha, enquanto beija seu pescoço... Mione por sua vez, pega a mão do rapaz, e a enfia de uma vez por dentro da calcinha, ditando o ritmo ao namorado. Harry começa a fazer movimentos circulares em seu clitóris. Mione gemia baixinho no ouvido de Harry entre beijos, por momentos se lembrava de que ainda estão na arquibancada da escola.

- Harry, eu... Não... Acho... Que...

- Shhhhhh – e me beijou forte, aumentando a velocidade e a pressão da massagem do clitóris – Não é melhor quando temos a sensação de todos nos vendo?

Mione o traz mais pra perto com força. Harry sabe do seu desejo. Mas ele tirou a mão, no ápice do desejo de Mione, a beija com carinho e sorri maliciosamente.

- Mais tarde terminamos. Tenho treino agora.

- Harry, voce não pode me deixar aqui assim!

Então Harry sobe na vassoura, logo está a uns metros a cima dela, que não entende nada.

- Eu te amo Mione! Tome um banho pra se refrescar!

Assim ele foi treinar e a deixou naquele estado. A garota se recompôs, olhou em volta e nem sinal de Draco e Pansy. Dirigiu-se ao vestiário, pois esse tesão todo com o calor a estavam fazer passar mal. Saiu das arquibancadas com a mochila entre aberta; suas coisas meio à mostra, pôs a blusa sem fechar por cima do top e os sapatos nas mãos.

Ao chegar na porta do vestiário masculino Mione ouviu a voz de Draco, como se ele estivesse com alguém, alguns gemidos seguidos de palavras desconexas... Não resistiu a tentação e entrou no vestiário para espionar. Lá estava Draco: lindo, perfeito, sua pele branca e macia, seu tórax delineado quase imperceptível sob o uniforme de Hogwarts, de costas para Mione. Sua bunda era rígida e convidativa. Mione queria sair dali, sabia que não podia estar o espionando tomar banho, mas não pode resistir a visão do garoto mais perfeito que conhecera, nu bem a sua frente. Escondeu-se um pouco mais e quando Draco se virou, ele estava com o membro ereto, se masturbando. Mione passou a língua nos lábios de desejo, ao reparar o tamanho e a grossura do membro. Por um descuido, ou por fraqueza física, a garota deixou seus sapatos caírem fazendo barulho. Quis gritar ao notar que Draco a havia visto ali, mas ao invés disso saiu correndo e entrou no vestiário feminino.

- Draco não pode entrar aqui. Com certeza não. Eu preciso de um banho, um banho bem gelado. – disse enquanto tenta normalizar a respiração ofegante.

Mione tirou a roupa rapidamente e entrou no banho gelado, sentindo a água fria cair sobre sua pele quente, passa a mão direita nos cabelos enquanto a esquerda acaricia a pele. Os seus mamilos enrijecidos pela frieza da água e pelo contato com as mãos delicadas, a barriga uniforme, e a mão desce chegando em sua vagina. Mione se acaricia, relembrando de Draco, querendo sua presença. Imaginando deu corpo sob o dele, suas mãos a acariciando levemente todo seu corpo, centímetro por centímetro. Mas a mão que acaricia seu corpo não é mais a dela, é uma mão forte e bruta, que tenta rasgar a pele de suas costas entre beijos e mordidas. Um garoto estava ali, atrás dela. Ela sabia muito bem quem era. Ele estava ali, podia sentir seu membro roçando em sua bunda, dando voltas como em uma dança querendo encontrar o lugar certo.

- O que voce queria me espionando Granger?

Mione não respondia, não podia por que não tinha resposta. Draco a virou com força e ficou de cara a cara com ela, com a água caindo sob o rosto dos dois. Ela o beijou e Draco retribuiu o beijo que tinha um misto de raiva com violência. Draco desceu pelo corpo de Mione, chegando aos seios abocanhou o esquerdo enquanto o chupava; a mão subia e descia pela nádegas e pelas coxas da garota. Passou para o direito o tratando igualmente. Foi descendo, ao chegar na barriga, Draco lambia Mione, deu voltas pelo umbigo dela e continuou seu caminho até chegar em sua vagina onde beijou, mordiscou, passou a língua de leve por todo seu redor antes de entrar. Mione gemia e se contorcia tentando dificultar o caminho para Draco, mas ele segurava as pernas dela. Até que enfiou sua língua úmida e lânguida na vagina dela, explorando cada centímetro, em movimentos rápidos e ferozes, a língua de Draco a lubrificava e fez Mione perder a força nas pernas quando o rapaz alternava lambidas e chupões em seu clitóris. A garota estava quase gozando só com a língua dele, mas tentava resistir. Gemendo o mais baixo possível para provocar Draco, Mione conseguia o que queria: o rapaz ia cada vez mais rápido e feroz. Até que ele tirou a língua, mordiscou, beijou e lambeu a vagina dela mais uma vez, se preparando para penetra-la. Mione não deixou. Puxou o rapaz para cima, o beijou agradecendo as carícias dele e começou a lambe o tórax do rapaz enquanto beijava e o admirava. Ao descer até seu membro, ia acariciando o abdômen dele com os seus mamilos. Mione alcançou o que tanto queria: o membro de Draco. Ela o massageava enquanto beijava o tórax, o abdômen dele, mas agora ele estava ereto e ela não resistiria a ele. O beijou pedacinho por pedacinho A começar pela cabeça, escorrendo pelo corpo. Fez o caminho de volta lambendo-o. E o enfiou todo na boca, bem devagar, ao contrario do que draco fez, Mione queria sentir todo ele em sua boca, todo seu gosto e dar o Maximo de prazer possível para ver até onde ele poderia chegar.

- Até que você é bem espertinha Granger... - Mione foi puxada para cima com força por Draco – Mas não foi só pra isso que voce foi me espionar, não foi? – E a mordeu os lábios quase arrancando pedaço.

- Quero ver até onde voce é capaz de ir Malfoy.

- Pois então vou te mostrar

Draco começou a penetra-la com força e violência, segura ela pela coxa de novo levantando uma das pernas, começa a penetrar ela e é puxado pra mais perto por Mione. Acaba por entrar com tudo assim

- Isso mesmo Malfoy...

Ele a pega no colo e prensa contra a parede, continua mexendo. Mione sente machucar.

- Você... Está me machucando - morde o ombro dele

- Hummm essa a idéia

- Vou t machucar também - alisa o corpo de Draco e vai marcando mais ainda com suas unhas... Mordendo onde alcança, faz uma marquinha na bunda com as unhas - eu to quase... n to aguentando

- Segura ai - vai bombando cada vez mais forte enquanto Hermione se segura de toda a forma

- Eu vou explodir - sente chegando... Mais forte... Orgasmo múltiplo, Draco continua fazendo com força, começa a dar chupão no pescoço, Mione puxa Thiago com força – chupa, chupa vai.

Draco começa a gozar dentro dela, não para de mexer, vai indo com força ainda. Enfim ela se solta e vem o primeiro orgasmo.

Ah... Não para agora não... Agora não...

Ele obedece, vai indo com mais força, continua gozando, aperta ela com força.E Mione sente o segundo vindo...

- Isso... Tá quase... - se aperta junto... Se contorcendo, Draco dá um chupão com muita força no pescoço - ah... Assim... – Mione não se agüenta e vem o segundo - ah... Assim mesmo

Mas no meio do segundo orgasmo de Mione, Draco retirou seu membro, sorriu de uma maneira singular enquanto se levava, saiu pela mesma porta que entrou enrolado na mesma toalha que chegou, sem dizer uma única palavra. Mione não entendeu direito. Continuou a tomar seu banho, como quem acordava de um transe, com um misto de inquietação e tranqüilidade.

- O que eu fiz? O que aconteceu aqui? Por que eu fiz isso? E por que ELE fez isso também?

Enquanto se vestia, Mione ouviu ao longe o barulho dos jogadores da Grifinória que se aproximavam para tomar seu banho. Ela se apressou, mas acabou encontrando Harry na saída. Assustado, o rapaz perguntou depois de dar um beijo suado que a garota na gostou muito:

- Mione? Voce ficou esse tempo todo tomando banho!

- É. Estava tentando me acalmar e me refrescar. Depois do que voce fez comigo.

Harry a beijou novamente, dessa vez de um jeito moleque. O mesmo jeito que conquistou Mione há um ano atrás, neste momento ela repudiava mal retribuindo ao beijo.

- Mais tarde Mione, mais tarde.

A garota pegou o rumo do salão comunal da Grifinória, onde se sentou numa poltrona do canto. Tentou descansar, mas sua cabeça não parava de pensar em Harry, seu namoro, Draco e os acontecimentos daquela tarde terrivelmente quente e atípica. Atípica até agora, no futuro nem tanto.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Desculpem o tamanho do primeiro capitulo, mas eu me empolguei em escrever e não consegui parar com a ajuda de pessoas que vou citar.

Kath e Loraine me ajudaram em cenas, deram idéias, enfim... Foram co-responsáveis. À minha beta, hiper querida XD, leu e me deu apoio. Valeu mesmo! E à Miuxa, também co-responsável; foi ela quem me "encomendou" essa fic D/H NC-17. Espero q gostem, e mandem reviews pra que eu possa continuar essa historia.

Bjocas Meg


End file.
